


Ten Years Gone, Holding On

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Darkness, Drabble, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Gen, Season/Series 10, not wincest if you don't want it to be, wincest if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the final scene of 'Brother's Keeper'. <br/>As the Darkness approaches, the brothers have only one thing left they can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Gone, Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'Ten Years Gone' by Led Zeppelin, from the album 'Physical Graffiti'

Ten years gone, since Dean had pulled Sam away from Stanford, back into the life of hunting. Ten years of fighting and sacrifice. They’d survived ghosts, demons, monsters, angels, and Death himself.

Now it seemed their undoing would be a pothole.

Dean revved the Impala as hard as he could, but the rear tire was irretrievably stuck, and did nothing but throw up muddy water.

‘Dean!’ yelled Sam, grabbing his shoulder. Dean looked up, saw the advancing wall of Darkness.

The old sign shook and then fell, as Sam screamed ‘Dean!’ again.

All Dean could do was hold his brother.


End file.
